coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 8611 (6th April 2015)
Plot Faye can barely bring herself to look at her baby. Anna’s deeply concerned. Owen still thinks that Craig is the father. The police are going to investigate the matter. Sarah has some urgent work to do for Stephen so Audrey makes Bethany go to the salon with her. Tony offers Liz a date in town but she refuses as she has to take her turn at the bar. The news spreads round the street about Faye. Owen is short with an understanding Rita when she asks after her. Craig isn't getting any response to his texts to Faye. He is determined to go to the hospital to see her and Beth is equally determined to go with him. Eileen tells Liz she has a date with Adrian Mortimer, her internet contact and that Steve is down, having to work on a bank holiday. Owen catches Sophie, Mary and Sean gossiping about Faye in the Corner Shop. Tony’s put out when Liz decides to take Steve, Michelle and Amy into town, leaving him to look after the pub. Faye tries to avoid Anna and Tim's questions as DC Davies and DC Davenport arrive at the hospital to question her. She reveals the baby’s father is a lad from school but refuses to give his name, admitting she just wanted the boy to like her. The Kabin and Corner Shop both cover up their cigarette displays in line with a change in the law. Bethany encourages Jason to talk to Sarah, making out she’s behaving like a lovesick puppy. Todd’s amused as Bethany admits she’s winding Jason up. Anna worries about her parenting skills. Eileen stresses over what to wear. Owen's temper starts to rise when he hears that Faye won't reveal the father's name. Adrian arrives for his and Eileen's date and they go off for a drink. Todd and Sarah catch up. Jason asks her for a drink. Craig, Beth and Kirk set off for the hospital with a congratulations balloon. Owen sees them at the bus stop and loses it, attacking Craig. Kirk defends him and gets a punch in the face from Owen, just as Anna arrives back in a taxi. Cast Regular cast *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Faye Windass - Ellie Leach *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Owen Armstrong - Ian Puleston-Davies *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Max Turner - Harry McDermott *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Tony Stewart - Terence Maynard *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Craig Tinker - Colson Smith *Beth Sutherland - Lisa George *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Mary Taylor - Patti Clare *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Maria Connor - Samia Ghadie *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver Guest cast *DC Davies - Rochenda Sandall *DC Davenport - Joanna Booth *Adrian Mortimer - Mark Moraghan *Miley Windass - Eilah, Elsie & Erin Halliwell (Uncredited) Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room and hallway *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Corner Shop *Audrey's *Rosamund Street *Roy's Rolls *Weatherfield General - Faye's room and relatives' room Notes *Maria Connor refers to the time she dyed Vera Duckworth's hair purple. This event happened in Episode 5494 (30th April 2003). *In a reference to real-life events, the cigarette displays in The Kabin and Corner Shop are shown being put behind screens in line with a change in the law, specifically The Health Act 2009, which came into effect for small retailers on the date that this episode was broadcast. *Kate Waters was credited as the Fight Arranger on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Anna encourages Faye to bond with her baby, while Owen remains convinced Craig is the father and confronts him; and Bethany urges Jason to talk to Sarah. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,820,000 viewers (8th place). Category:2015 episodes